pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperHedgehog03/The Time Travel RP! Starring Laki and Joe
So I was looking at Radicus' RP blog post, and I thought, "Hey, that's a cool Idea!" So I'm doing something like it. HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO! It begins with a normal day in Citysville. Aqua was at a park jogging as per his usual exercise routine. Suddenly Lincoln. Lincoln: Well hi there! Aqua: (looks over) Ohey Lincoln, when'd you get here? Lincoln: When the story dictated I had to be here. What are you doing here? Aqua: I'm training. Y'know, exercise stuff. Lincoln: Pff, who needs exercise. Exercising is for wimps. Aqua: Is not! It gets ya strong and TOUGH. Lincoln: Well... well... maybe I don't need to be tough to be cool! Aqua: Is that so? What you rely on those little trinkets instead? Lincoln: Maybe all you need to be cool is to be smart. Aqua: I'm smart! (Suddenly Riley) Lincolon: Or at least smarter than he is. (Points at Riley) Aqua: Who ISN'T smarter than he is? (Flamber is in the background trying to push a door that says pull) Riley: I feel deeply offended by that. Aqua: Sorry, just saying. You're, er, not the brightest one in the cast. Riley: O rly? I can prove that I'm smart! Lincoln: Nobody cares! ...I've made something. It's pretty cool. Aqua: Really? What'd you make? Lincoln: It's a time travel machine. Flamber: (speeds over) I wanna try! Lincoln: Flamber, remember last time I let you use one of my machines? ...Oh wait, I never did. Flamber: I promise not to break it! Pleease? Lincoln: HMMMM, I DON'T KNOW Flamber: Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease? Lincoln: ...Well, if I can test it with the others, you can. Speaking of, can I test it with you guys? Aqua: Will it kill me? Lincoln: Probably not. Flamber: Pffft, you'll be fine, Aqua! Aqua: Alright then. I'm up for it! How about you, Riley? Riley: You know it. Now I can prove I'm smart! Lincoln: Alright then! When shall we go? Flamber: Ha. Aqua: What? Flamber: You know, when instead of where. It's funny. Aqua: Okay... Anyway, let's go to the distant future! After we're dead and stuff! Flamber: To da future! Lincoln: I have to get the actualy time machine. Flamber: I thought it was in your pocket. Lincoln: No, it's at my lab. Aqua: H'okay. Lincoln: Alright! To the Linc-Cave! (Batman transition) (Suddenly everyone is at Lincoln's lab, in the time machine room) Aqua: How'd we get here so fast? Flamber: Ever hear of segways? Aqua: Well then! Now where's the machine? He looks around. Lincoln: Here it is! (Points to the blue police box from Doctor Who) Aqua: I sense a Doctor Who reference. Flamber: I don't know what that is but I'm EXCITED! Lincoln: Wait, no, my Nacho Machine's in the way. Flamber: That... sounds amazing! (Lincoln moves it out of the way to reveal a Delorean) Lincoln: It's actually a Back To The Future reference. Flamber: Can we have some nachos beforehand? Aqua: It's best to cut to the chase. You can have nachos anyti- Flamber: BUT NACHOS! Lincoln: Eh, a plate of nacho's wouldn't hurt. Flamber: Yaay! Aqua: Alright fine. Flamber: I mean, what good is adventuring on an empty stomach, riiight? Riley: I know. Wait I'm still in the story? (One plate of Nachos later) Lincoln: Now we will travel through time! Aqua: I was just waiting for you to utter a line of dialogue. Flamber: Watch the fourth wall, bud. Aqua: You broke it too! Anyway, I'm ready for this. (Lincoln hops into the Delorean, which is big enough to house them all. Somehow.) (Flamber and Aqua hop in next, the former resisting the overwhelming desire to press buttons.) (Riley hops in the back) Flamber: Okay! Kick it into gear! Lincoln: OK, all we need to do is hit 88 miles per hour. Riley: But something something not enough roads! Lincoln: Road... Where we're going, we don't need... roads. (He starts driving) (Suddenly IN THE YEAR 50XX) Aqua: Holy crap, we went far! Lincoln: Welcome to the year 50XX! (All the buildings are ruined) (Lots of things are on fire) (Also the sky is orange) (And Adrian's Lucky Burrito is in two pieces) Riley: NOOO!!! NOT THE LUCKY BURRITO!!! Aqua: The hell...? Flamber: Ooh look at the fire! Aqua: That's no good! This place is a nightmare! Lincoln: How dis happen? Joe: Oh, I'm sure I'll right about it in some FanFiction Aqua: It's like some type of disaster decimated the planet! Flamber: But what?! Lincoln: Pfff, whoever did that is stupid. Aqua: unpauses We need to figure out what happened here! ???: I can help you with that! Flamber: Who are you, mysterious voice of mystery? (There's a Lucario standing nearby) Riley: Dad? Is that you? Aqua: Dad...? ???: No I'm not your dad stupid! Riley: Hey! Shut up! Flamber: Wait, you're not? Aqua: We're in the FAR future! His dad is probably dead! Anyway, who are you? ???: I am THE DETECTIVENATOR! .....but you can call me Nate. Flamber: I'll call you Detectivenator. Anyways, what happened here? Nate: Well, I don't know the whole story, but I'm pretty sure some timelines collided and all the buildings in the area crashed together and everything exploded. That sounds sciency enough. Flamber's head exploded from the science. Aqua: Timeliness collided!? Nate: Yeah. I'm pretty sure some mad scientist did it. Flamber: But who!? ... Is it Pikachu? Did he go nuts? Nate: No he didn't go nuts. He's perfectly fine. I think. Riley: I'm pretty sure it was Lincoln. Lincoln: What! I didn't do anything! Flamber: Lincoln, you have some 'splaining to do! Aqua: I know he's a little crazy, but I'm still not sure! Lincoln: Yeah, I'm not that crazy! Riley: Yeahyouare. Lincoln: Shut up! Flamber: Then it was Kleat! Aqua: Okay, can we stop blindly accusing everyone for five seconds and maybe look for clues? Lincoln: Yep! Let's go back in time and find out whodunit! (Delorean explodes) Flamber: .______. Aqua: .... ARE WE FREAKING TRAPPED? Nate: No, of course you're not! All we need to do is find your time car here! Lincoln: But... it just exploded. Flamber: Aughhhwhatllwedowhatllwedo!? Aqua: (smacks him) Get a hold of yourself man! Nate: I know! In the past, you can make another one of these time cars, then leave it somewhere, then we can find it here to go back in time! Lincoln: ...That's not how it works. Aqua: I mean, we have NO way to get to the past! Look, we're in a futuristic place, maybe there are time machines here! Lincoln: Good idea! I'll exit the story so I can find one! (Leaves) Flamber: Okie dokie! ... Sheesh Aqua did ya have to slap so hard? Riley: So... what do we do now? Flamber: Let's explore! As long as we don't accidentally get vaporized, it could be fun! Nate: I'm pretty sure all of you are safe. Now, LET'S GO EXPLOREDING! Aqua: We're the protagonists, we have plot armor. Wait... did you say exploreding? Flamber: Yeah, it's called English. Let's goooo! He rushes off not knowing where he's even going. Riley: Well, I can't argue with that. LET'S GO! (Follows Flamber) (Aqua follows.) Aqua: Now what could lie in this post apocalyptic crap shack? Flamber: Wonders, Aqua. Pure unadulterated wonders. Y'know once I get past the soul crushing reality of the fact that almost everyone I care about is dead here, I could probably like this place! Nate: Everyone I cared about died a looooooonnnnnnnggggg time ago. Aqua: That sucks. Nate: Yeah. I'm actually not sure how I'm still alived. I haven't aged since this whole thing happened. Flamber: How OLD are you!? Nate: I dunno, somewhere between 26 and 653. Flamber: Daaaaaang. Aqua: Sheesh, either the cosmetic industry is booming or this place is more whacked out than I thought! Nate: I'm pretty sure it's the latter. Flamber: This is unsettling. But that means I could hypothetically stay young and dashing for eons! Yeahhh! Aqua: I don't think it's worth it if it'd screw up the timeline! Riley: I mean, sure everyone you've ever loved is dead and economy as we know it is destroyed, but hey, at least you get to stay young forever! Aqua: Someone give this boy a cookie. Look, someone here is causing this calamity! I bet they're overseeing everything right now! Flamber: I don't know if that was sarcasm or not .-. Riley: Maybe it was those people from The I Want Something To Eat Games. Nate: That was one of my favorite books when I was a kid. Aqua: I was never a book person. Flamber: Same. They make cool hats though! Nate: I prefer actual hats. Like fedoras! Fedoras are good hats. Aqua: Well it's your lucky day! He found one on the ground, before it caught on fire. Aqua: Oh. Nate: Dang it! I can never find a fedora around here! Riley: I have one. (Pulls one out of nowhere and hands it to Nate, who puts it on) Flamber: Stylin'! Riley: ...So where are we going? Flamber: I don't know! Aqua: Hmmm. Lemme get a feel for the area. Burning ruins, burning ruins, death, destruction, burning ruins. Nate: ...So are we gonig with my idea of trying to find Lincoln's DeLorean? I'm assuming that would be in his evil mad scientist lair. Flamber: That could be a pretty good idea actually. Riley: So where's his secret base? Aqua: Would it be where his lab is located in our time? Nate: Most likely. So does anyone have a megaphone so we can call for Lincoln? Flamber: I have a piece of paper rolled to look like one, does that count? Nate: No that doesn't count, why would you think that counts. Flamber: Because it looks like one! Aqua: Your speaking priveldges have been revoked for the next 10 minutes. Anyway. He takes one seemingly out of nowhere. Riley: So did somebody remove the Logic Scale? Aqua: We're in a screwed up timeline, dude. Flamber: Has it been ten minutes? Aqua: No. Ahem, LINCOLN WHERE ARE YOU? Lincoln: (Yells) You've only walked 17 yards! Aqua: WELL I GUESS I'LL WALK MORE. Flamber: My eeeaars. The two walk forward. Lincoln: (Runs over to them) Did you find a time machine? Nate: No, but we're looing for your secret base so we can find a time machine there. Flamber: Where's your base, Lincoln? Lincoln: Let's see... (Looks on map he pulls out of nowhere) It's about a mile from here. Nate: So we're going to have an adventure? Riley: (Pulls out a banjo) DID SOMEBODY SAY ADVENTURE? Flamber: Are we gonna have a song!? Aqua: No, please don't. Riley: Of course we are! (Starts singing) Sing, a song, yes, a travel song when you've got to go somewhere! Cause the fun is getting there! Oh what the hech, I must confess I love a road trip! Flamber: I don't know the words and I'm just improvizing! I never understood how fictional characters broke into sooong! Aqua covers his ear holes. Riley: What, do you have a problem with my song? Aqua: This is a crisis situation, we shouldn't be singing! Flamber: Oh come on, it'll lift our spirits! Riley: Alright next verse! Sing a song, hit the trail! Forget the maps, forget the- (He bumps into a big gate with a fence stretching out from it) Flamber: Looks like we have a solo from a big gate! Aqua: Hey, this could be the place we needed to get to! Lincoln: Well, I don't remember ever putting a gate around my house. Nate: That's because you haven't done it yet! When you get back, make a fence. Then put it there. Flamber: Aha! The power of science is amazing! Lincoln: Uhh..... You're not one to talk about science. Aqua: Do you even know what science is? Flamber: It's a thing. Anyway, are we going over this fence or what? Nate: Yes! Let's climb up the fence! (He tries to climb it and gets electrocuted) Flamber: What!? He tries to climb but also gets electrocuted. Aqua: Why would you think it'd get a different result another time? Dang... Maybe we can dig? Riley: Let's see... maybe we can push open the gate? Aqua: Ohhh, yeahh, that's the obvious solution. (Flamber is on the ground twitching) (Aqua pushes the gate. The gate opens) Riley: I'm a genius. (Walks past the gate) (Aqua and Flamber follow.) Flamber: Do you think this place is rigged with more traps? Lincoln: Yep... this looks like my house all right. I don't think this place would be rigged with tra- (He stops in front of some spikes that just raised from the ground) ...I stand corrected. Aqua: Whoa jeez...! Flamber: Ohmigod there's more! He almost set off another set of spikes. Lincoln: (Is at the door) How are you still back there. It's obvious where all the traps will be. Riley: Well, we can't all be psychic like you. Aqua: No kidding! For the record, your future self is nuts. Flamber and Aqua eventually arrive at the door, with the former knocking loudly. Flamber : Hellooo? (A voice clip of Lincoln plays) Voice clip: Hello. This is Lincoln T. Alakazam. I'm not here right now, SO SCRAM! Riley: Wow. your future self IS nuts. Lincoln: Be quiet Flamber: You evolved! Cool! Aqua: Ughh, where could he be then? Flamber: I dunno. Let's break in! Lincoln: Actually, Alakazam is just my surname. (Suddenly the door explodes) Both: GAHHH! They're thrown back. (Stepping out of the smoke is an cyborg Alakazam.) ???: I thought my voice clip told you to scram! Aqua: Your voice clip also said you weren't here ya liar! ???: Well I can't have everyone coming here, then my lawn would be crowded! Nate: Why would anyone come here? ???: You don't know, you've never been here! Flamber: Look, Mr. Robotman, we're kind of a bit of a situation here and we need help! ??? Uh-huh. And you need MY help. Why would you need my help? Lincoln: For the record, this used to be my house, and we're looking for my secret base. Aqua: And for the further record, that's YOU from the past. ???: Wait, how do you know I'm Lincoln? Lincoln: Cause you just told us. Aqua: Yeah, the recording told us. Future Lincoln: Well then, come inside. (He leads them inside) Lincoln: This place changed a lot from the past. (Flamber and Aqua look around.) Flamber: Future-y. Do you have virtual reality machines? Or high tech toasters? Future Lincoln: I do have a virtual reality machine. I don't have a high tech toaster... anymore. Flamber: How about a rocket? Future Lincoln: Of course I have a rocket Lincoln: So... I believe the entrance is behind my fridge Flamber: Wowww~ Aqua: Okay let's go behind the fridge. Flamber: But I have more questions! Aqua: The questions can wait, okay? Flamber: Okaay. The two walk off. Lincoln: Ok... let's see... where's the spinach... aha! (He pulls out a plate of spinach, which moves the fridge to reveal a stairway) (Flamber hums the little jingle it plays in Zelda when a door is revealed.) Aqua: Sweet! Let's go! (The two walk down.) Future Lincoln: I haven't been down here in so long. Riley: This secret base looks worn down... but it's still really sciency. Flamber: I can tell it's old, but new for our standards. The two look around. Nate: So... there's a time machine in here. I just know it. Aqua: But where could it be? Future Lincoln: I believe it's in this room. (Walks to the right) (Aqua and Flamber follow him.) (In the room, there's another DeLorean.) Lincoln: Yes! I'm so smart! Flamber: Yahoo! Aqua: Yes! We can leave this place! Lincoln: Alright, everyone from the present... get in the car! (Gets in the car) (Aqua and Flamber hop in) (Riley hops in) Aqua: Let's rev it up! (Flamber is tempted to press buttons but doesn't) Lincoln: (Starts up the car as Riley gets in) Good bye! Future Lincoln: And good riddance! Nate: Goodbye then! Flamber: Bye Nate! Bye Mr. Robotman! Aqua: Adios. Lincoln: See you some other time! Like in the future maybe! (Wooosh! Everyone goes to the past.) (Flamber looks around.) Flamber: Did it work? Lincoln: I think so... (They look around an see that, indeed, they are in the present.) Aqua: Success! (He hops out of the car.) (Riley and Lincoln get out of the car) Riley: Welp... that was somethnig. Category:Blog posts Category:Roleplay Posting